


A little knowledge

by calmblue14



Category: LiEat (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calmblue14/pseuds/calmblue14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris mengobati Brett yang terluka. Cuma ff amat sangat pendek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little knowledge

                “Ah, iya, luka anda! Biar saya ambilkan obat!”

                Iris meletakkan tas yang tersampir di pundaknya ke tanah, tangannya segera mengeluarkan kotak obat dan perban. Ia dan Brett baru saja menangani sebuah kasus di kota kecil bernama kota Viridian. Mereka berhasil membekuk penjahatnya, tapi lelaki itu sempat melukai lengan kanan Brett cukup dalam ketika sang naga sedang lengah.

                “Aduh!” Iris berseru. “Wakil kapten Brett, disinfektan di kotak ini habis! Saya lupa belum menggantinya dengan yang baru…”

                Brett memandang botol kecil di tangan Iris, lantas berdiri. “Biarkan saja, Iris. Luka kecil begini bukan masalah buatku. Ayo kita kembali ke markas.” ucapnya.

                Iris ikut berdiri, melirik lengan Brett sekilas. Itu bukan luka kecil. Lengan seragam sang wakil kapten terwarnai merah hingga ke siku. Memang benar, Brett punya ketahanan yang kuat terhadap rasa sakit. Tapi, tetap saja…

                 “Jangan begitu, wakil kapten Brett.” ucap Iris. “Meskipun anda bilang bukan masalah, luka anda tetap harus segera diobati! Perjalanan ke markas masih dua jam, kan?”

                Iris melangkah ke tepi jalan, mengamati tanaman-tanaman yang tumbuh disana. Tangannya mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari saku, lantas memotong beberapa batang _Aloe vera_. Dibawanya _Aloe vera_  itu ke tempat Brett.

                “Wakil kapten Brett, tolong duduklah.”

                Brett duduk. “Lidah buaya, Iris?”

                Iris mengangguk, berjongkok di samping Brett. Dengan hati-hati digulungnya lengan baju Brett. Setelah membasuh luka Brett, ia mengoleskan getah lidah buaya di atasnya. “Lidah buaya bagus untuk mengobati luka. Getahnya bisa menangkal bakteri dan jamur, mencegah infeksi, dan membuat luka cepat menutup.” jelasnya.

                “Oh. Kau menganalisisnya?”

                Iris menggeleng, bibirnya membentuk senyum kecil. “Aku tahu dari manusia yang dulu merawatku. Dia seorang ahli botani.” ucapnya sembari membebatkan perban pada luka yang sudah diolesi getah _Aloe vera_.

                “Naah, selesai!” Iris berseru riang, rambut merah mudanya berayun pelan. “Nanti tinggal diobati lebih lanjut di markas. Kita pulang sekarang?” tanyanya.

                Brett memandangi lengannya yang diperban. Memang, kalau Iris tidak pernah tahu tentang manfaat lidah buaya untuk pengobatan luka, naga muda itu masih bisa menganalisisnya. Tapi dengan mengetahuinya, setidaknya bisa menghemat tenaga Iris. Di saat-saat genting, hal-hal kecil seperti itu bisa menghasilkan perbedaan besar.

                _Manusia, ya?_

                Naga berambut merah itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Iris yang tersenyum menatapnya. Ia balas tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

                “Ya, ayo pulang.”

                Mungkin suatu hari nanti, pandangannya pada manusia akan berubah. _Mungkin._

 

FIN

 

**Author's Note:**

> Aku tahu ini plausibilitasnya dipertanyakan. Disinfektannya habis? Kenapa nggak beli atau minta penduduk situ? Anggap aja gara-gara Brett nggak mau minta tolong sama manusia. Kenapa nggak ada tokoh lain di situ, polisi lokal misalnya? Anggap aja mereka ngebawa penjahatnya ke penjara, lainnya udah disuruh pergi. Pertanyaan lain? Tolong dicari-cari sendiri penjelasan yang kira-kira masuk akal yah.. Habis ide ini udah bertengger lama di kepala saya, dan saya juga pingin berkontribusi ff berbahasa Indonesia di fandom LiEat yang amat sangat kecil.  
> Trus saya main LiEat III pakai bahasa Inggris, jadi nggak tahu Iris enaknya pakai saya atau aku. 
> 
> Terimakasih sudah membaca.
> 
> Tolong review yah? :)


End file.
